Summer Nights
by ReveredMage
Summary: A dark smile crossed my lips when the duct activated, engulfing me in a warm light. “I really am a coward if I can’t tell him, though.”


Never ending evenings

**A/N**_**: **_Well, here I am! It's been ages since I'm uploaded any sort of written stuff. But I finally got around to writing up something. Basically the point of this story will be a bunch of one-shots (Maybe. Or maybe I'll just upload them to separate stories. ) so I don't feel rushed to update every so often, because quite frankly, having actual stories make you want to rush and hurry up and update.Oh, I wrote it in first person, Jay's point of view because I wanted to try something new.

Anyways, I've got to be one of the laziest writers on here. –scratches head- So many stories planned out, so little actually written. I had to kick myself to finish this one. Is a good thing.

**Note this:** This is chapter has hard-core (Well, whatever you want to call it ) Yaoi in it. So if you don't like this stuff, either close the window now or press the back button. But for those who do, well, happy reading!(??) The pairing in this chapter is MosesxJay but if you want to see any other parings, just ask -- or something – and I may write up a chapter/story for it. I've written Yaoi before through Rp's before, but not by myself. So, here goes!

**:..:**

Summer Nights

**:..:**

You know, no matter how many times I look back on that one day, I'm never able to decide why I went along with it; what pushed me into finally giving in. Why it had to be _him_ of all people. That it was him who I would fall for. Heh. Funny how these things seem to play out – funny how it's always the person you least except.

Typical.

I sigh, turning over, still thinking back to that day; replaying the events in my mind. I watched the idiot sleeping next to me. I watched how he takes in deep, slow breaths; how his chest rises and falls in a soft rhythm. I can't help but sigh contently when he always protectively wraps his arms around my waist. Inching closer, those same thoughts began to replay in my mind – thoughts about the events that led up to me sleeping in his _bed_ – and the idiot _still_ doesn't how lucky he is. Even after three months, he still doesn't get it. That makes him a dense idiot. Delightful. Though I'm sure he'll figure it out.

Eventually.

Closing my eyes, I rested back against the bandit, replaying that one day in my mind for the hundredth time.

**:..:**

"JJ, are you even _listening_?!" Norma fumed, her voice penetrating my thoughts, flailing her arms about like a small child.

I looked up dazedly. "Mm…not really, no." I was currently leaning back against a wall in the corner. To be more specific, the wall in Will's house.

_Thunk._

"Ohhh! You're so mean, JJ!" Norma sobbed, forcefully tossing a pillow from the couch at me. I stared at it as it bounced off of me.

"Relax, will ya?" Moses shook his head, yawning. "Think 'bout it fer a moment Bubbles – who in the right mind," He waved his arms around, indicating to the other five members of our group. "Would give ya 1,000 gald fer a _rock_?"

"Uhhh…" Norma blinked, before pulling out another pebble. "I'll throw in this _really_ nice, uh, stone!"

Senel stood up, obviously bored on said topic. "Why don't you just give it up, Norma?"

"What?!"

"Either that, or just pawn it off on another person? None of us want it." Oh, how harsh. How delightfully blunt. I smirked, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Honestly Norma – everyone's seen a rock. Why would they buy one for that ridiculous price when they're everywhere you go?" Chloe added, looking annoyed.

Norma threw her hands up in a defense, backing away with a few steps, sweat dropping. "Whaaa" She then spotted Shirley, latching onto her shoulders in a flash. "Shirl! You'll buy it, right?"

"U-uhm…" Shirley paled, looking nervous. Typical of Norma to scare her.

"Right? Right?" Norma persisted, insisting. "Oh, I know! You don't think it's fair! Alrighty, I'll give you a discount!" Norma held up a hand, counting her fingers. "Got it! 5,000 gald for _four_ of these _lovely_ stones!"

I raised my eyebrows, still staying silent. She calls that a discount?

"N-Norma, I don't really think—"

"Come on! Shirl, it's a once in a lifetime offer!" Norma continued, her voice nearly reaching a whine. "Buyitbuyitbuyit!" She was about to go on when an ominous shadow loomed over her. "U-uh-oh! Eeek!"

_Thunk_.

I winched, watching this rather…fascinating…scene.

"Will an' his fist o' doom, two hundred an' some! Bubbles, zero" Moses grinned, looking proud of himself. Though why he did, I had no idea. Must have been because he wasn't the one being hit.

What an idiot.

Before I realized what was going on, Moses and Norma were at each other.

Slightly taken aback, I blinked a few times.

"Red! Why-are-you-so-mean!?" Norma questioned aggressively between clenched teeth.

"I ain't mean! Yer jus' bein' ridiculous!"

"I am NOT! It's a once in a life-time offer!"

"More like a once in a life time scam!"

"Grr…I'll make you pay for that comment Red!"

I raised an eyebrow, watching to see what the idiot would do next.

"With what? Another scam?" Moses grinned, laughing.

Norma's eyes widened, before she let out in a high-pitched screech, "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Like hell I w--!"

_Thunk. Thunk_.

"Enough you two. Stop acting like a bunch of children." Will loomed, holding the two apart from each other. "Chloe, Grune, you two take Norma out of here. Senel, Jay, you take care of Moses." Will gave the two such a disapproving glare.

"Of course Raynard. Grune?" Chloe took hold of Norma's shoulders, and was currently leading the enraged girl out of the room.

"Hm?" Grune yawned, standing up – she must have slept through this whole event. "Oh, what are we doing? This looks like fun" She took hold of Norma's hands, dragging her out of the room. "Going, going, leading, going Whee"

"You haven't heard the last from me Red!" Norma cried while being forced away.

One less annoyance in the room really _does_ lighten the mood.

Now for getting rid of –

"Hey! What the hell??"

"Jay, were you up all night or something? Get over here!" Senel rolled his eyes. He was currently doing a very poor job of keeping Moses from charging right after Norma to finish their argument. "_Before_ he does something stupid!"

"But he always does something stupid." I blinked as I looked at Senel; I'd thought that it was a known fact that Moses was stupid. I guess not. I glanced at the bandit, and then at Will before looking back at Senel. I then glared at Moses. "Ugh, but why must I do this?" I slowly left my place from the side of the room, smart enough to know not to go against Will's orders. "But…very well. I'll help." I wasn't too thrilled about this – the very smell of that idiot…that smell of unwashed skin, clay and some other oddly intoxicating smell that I couldn't place… I shook my head, blocking out that thought. Why was I even thinking about that, anyways?

"Now Moses, you really shouldn't get into such _stupid_ fights with Norma. It's not good for you, you know." I said with a smug smile as I put a hand on his arm. "You really shouldn't do such stupid things."

Moses' jaw dropped. "Ya little punk!"

"Oh, I'm a 'punk' now?" I grinned. This is getting amusing again.

"Ya sure are!" Moses pulled out of Senel's grip, getting right in my face – close enough so that I could smell his breath, which was strangely…sweet?

"Who the hell made ya so high an' mighty that ya can go 'round an' talk like yer better than everyone else?"

"Not everyone. Just you." I smiled -- maybe a little too sweetly.

"Will ya--!" Moses fumed, gripping onto my collar.

"What? Now you're going to hit me?" I shrugged, my palms face up, looking highly please with myself. "What? Can't even go through with it?"

Moses' expression darkened, and I noticed a strange spark in his eyes as he hissed, "Ya little high an' mighty punk!"

"Oh, I'm _so_ scared" I grinned once again.

"I-I can't watch this anymore." Shirley flinched, covering her face.

"Enough you two…" Senel said with an uninterested mutter, looking bored. "Right. Seeing how this will take a while, I'm going to take a nap." And with that, he flopped onto the couch.

Ignoring Senel, Moses tugged on my collar again, forcing me on my toes. "Ya'd better be scared!"

I merely smiled at him, looking as innocent as I possibly could. "Should I? Because to be honest with you, a kitten scares me more."

I think I was starting to push my luck, but this was just so much fun. I couldn't stop now.

Clenching his teeth, Moses leveled his eyes with mine. "I'll give ya three seconds ta apologize before I start ta beat ya senseless."

"Ohhh, how scary."

"One."

"The thought of you hitting me makes my very knees weak."

"Two." He was actually starting to look serious. For a bandit.

"Like you'll be able to do it anyways."

It was as if I just broke a glass. A very _deadly_ glass. Without wasting a second, Will left the spot where he was standing and hit the two of us over the head. _Hard._

Did I mention the hard part?

For a later reference, it takes a lot for me to even notice a little pain.

"Ow! What the hell was that fer?!" Moses cried, letting go of me very suddenly so he could grip his head in agony.

"Ah!" I gasped loudly, attempting to balance myself. I tried, but couldn't, pull my hands away from my head – it was throbbing a little too much.

This of course, resulted in me falling backwards and knocking over just a small table – or so I thought. Just as I was about to get back up on my feet, Shirley let out a shriek – the shock of the fall had rattled the bookshelf so much, that it had begun to topple over. Prepared for the worst, I covered my head with my hands. Those books – most likely encyclopedias – were going to crush me; probably kill me. Literally. Trust Will to keep heavy books around.

Tightly closing my eyes, I muttered, "You stupid bandit! Look what you did!"

What happened next really surprised me, though.

"Jay, watch out!" Moses cried, diving out and disregarding the danger of injuring himself, flinging his arms around me in a flash. He flinched when the books fell around us, tightening his grip around me. A thick layer of dust filled the room.

My eyes widened when I realized what had just happened. Trying to get my voice to work, I finally managed to stammer, "Y…you idiot!... Why did you…?" My heart was racing, and I wasn't sure why. Was it from the shock or…or…from being so close to the idiot? I began to tremble, much to my dismay.

"Jay, yer shakin'." Moses looked up at me; my eyes almost instantly locked with his. "Are ya okay? Did ya get hurt?" There was such a sad look on his face. And…was there…was he silently begging forgiveness?

Forgiveness?

It was an honest mistake. Wait. Since when do I just shrug off something like this? I must be getting sick.

I shifted beneath him, managing a nod. "Yes…I'm fine." A thought then crossed my mind as I silently grinned. "I'd be much better though, if you _weren't_ crushing my body."

"Oi! That's the thanks I get fer savin' ya?" Moses glowered, looking slightly offended. He then coughed, batting away the dust near his face, sitting up. "Stupid books."

I coughed as well, managing to sit up now; of course, I couldn't _stand up_. The bandit was still on my legs. Other than that, I didn't come out with any scratches. Now the bandit on the other ha –

"Eek!" Shirley cried as soon as the dust settled, rushing to our sides in a flash. "Moses, your shoulder! I-i-it's bleeding! Oooh, d-don't move."

Don't _move_? I frowned, mentally shaking my head.

Shirley pulled the bandit back slightly, paling. "W-Will, please get over here!"

"Now do you see why I told you two not to fight?" Will shook his head, studying the bandit's shoulder and back. "Honestly, you two…" He closed his eyes, sighing.

Actually, it was your fault that this happened. If you hadn't interfered with our argument, then none of this would have happened. Not…that I'd have said that out loud, of course. To do so, to put it simply, would be stupid and tempting death. Or at least earn me another smack to the head. I'd rather avoid those when I can.

"Hey, what are ya –" Moses began, flinching. "Will, why do ya have ta have so many book all over the place? They almost killed us!"

I noticed Will fighting the urge to tell Moses off. "Moses, some people, unlike yourself, actually like to learn. Now unless you want us to leave you here, as is, bleeding like that, I suggest you stop talking." He slapping Moses had on the back when he put on a band aid.

"Oi!" Moses jumped slightly, trying to respond, but was instead silent.

A good choice for a stupid person.

I turned my gaze towards Senel, who just as I thought, was sleeping through this whole event. Leave it to Senel to sleep through anything.

"Moses, hold still!" Shirley said in a stern voice, muttering to herself while she worked her eres. "How did you manage to get such deep cuts with a _book_…?"

Moses grumbled to himself, rubbing as arm, while turning to look back at me, grinning sheepishly. "Looks like ya didn't get outta that with out harm."

I blinked, staring at the bandit. "Moses, what are you talking about?"

"Yer cheek, it's…ah…"

"My…cheek?" Almost instantly, I raised a hand to my face, automatically wishing I hadn't. A sharp pain stung my cheek. I reflexively pulled back when Shirley reached out to heal the cut. Shaking my head, I said quickly. "No, I'm fine. Don't waste your energy on such a small thing." I smiled meekly.

"Well, if you insist…" Shirley shook her head, smiling with a sweet expression, but looking slightly offended.

I opened my mouth to dismiss myself, when I remembered the weight on my legs. The bandit still hadn't realized that he was sitting on them. "Moses."

"Yeah?"

"Will you have the decency to get off of my legs?" I scowled, trying to push the idiot off.

"Ah, sorry Jay." Moses laughed, standing up and offering a hand to me. "Here."

I stared at it for a moment. Should I take it and be civil? Or be stubborn and refuse it?

"Excuse me?" I narrowed my eyes, ignoring the hands. "I _can_ stand up on my own, you know."

Stubborn it is.

"Is that yer way 'o sayin' yer fine?" Moses wrinkled his nose.

I smirked. "Actually, no. It's my way of telling you not to touch me."

"Why do ya always have ta be this way?!"

"Mmm…what way?" I tilted my head to the side in a mocking manner.

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"At least I don't have to act smart"

"Wha's that supposed ta mean?"

"Act smart and you may figure it out" I leaned forward, watching to see if the idiot would take the bait.

Moses took a step forward. "Why the hell should I act smart when I ain't stupid?!" Hook, line, and sinker.

"Oh, are you sure about that?" I swear, I may have been grinning just a _little_ too much.

" 'course I--!"

Will let out an irritated sigh, separating the two of us again – first with another hard smack, and then by standing between the two of us. "I think it may be a good idea for you two to take this elsewhere. Preferably _before_ I kill you two." He was looking tired of our fighting.

I raised an eyebrow in response, while Moses placed his hands on his hips. "Not like I was planning' on stayin' in Jay's company much longer!"

"Oh, it took you that long to realize that you can't stand me?" I said as I put on a surprised expression.

Moses' jaw dropped before quickly snapping shut. "What the _hell_ Jay?" He clenched a fist, looking upset, before sighing. "Right. I'm gone then." And with that, the idiot had left the room.

What a relief…

Right?

"I'm terribly sorry about that _dreadful_ event that just occurred, Will." I said, holding out a hand in apology.

Will took it, asking in surprise. "What came over you two?"

"Actually…" I trailed off, thinking for a moment. "I've no idea."

"Did you two get into a bigger fighter earlier that we don't know about?" Shirley asked, flushing when I looked over at her.

"Not that I know of." I shook my head. "Trust me; we haven't gotten into any major fights." Strange as it was, I've kept track of all of our fights. One of my many traits; a good memory.

Unlike _someone_ I know.

"I know it's sudden, but I've something to attend to." A lie, but I needed a reason to leave this conversation that was slowly but surely, turning into an interrogation. "If you'll excuse me." I nodded my head, taking off before they had a chance to respond.

"He's not going after Moses, is he?" Shirley asked, picking up one of the fallen books.

"I should hope not. And if he is, well, just stay clear of those two – who knows what'll happen next?" Will sweat dropped, setting the bookshelf upright.

"I wonder why they're acting this way?" Senel yawned, stretching as he sat up – someone must have had a good nap.

"Oh, good – you're up. Help us clean up this mess those two left behind for us." Will ordered, setting a book into a pile.

"Huh? Why do I have to clean up their mess?"

_Clonk_

"Don't question me; help out so we can think of a proper punishment for those two for leaving behind such a mess." Will said with a stern voice.

"Ow…" Senel held his head before reluctantly helping the two clean up the mess that myself and the bandit had left behind in out 'little' argument. He picked up a book. "Eww, why's it covered with blood?"

Smiling proudly, I turned heel and set off to see what would happen next.

Something _interesting_ I hoped.

**:..:**

"G-Girl! C! This was a _great_ idea!" Norma beamed, laughing. "Who would have thought that ice cream would make us forget about that argument me and Red had"

"Well, we weren't part of that—it was all you and Sandor." Chloe shook her head with a smile, taking a tiny nibble from her frozen dessert.

"Welllll…that's true." Norma bobbed her head, pondering out loud. "Though, I'm sure JJ and Red are at it again. I can _feel_ it."

Grune only smiled, humming while she played with her food. "Always enjoy the frozen treat. But don't wait too long. Unless you want a melted sweet" She giggled to herself.

"Yes! You've got the right idea, G-Girl!" Norma grinned. "So hurry up and finish your food, unless you want it to melt all over your dress" She popped the last of the ice cream into her mouth. "Mmm-mmm-mmph!!" She muttered something else that was unintelligible, pointing.

"Norma, don't talk with your mouth full," Chloe sighed.

"Mmmph" Norma squealed, before finally swallowing. "I'd said, 'Look!" She pointed, looking proud of herself. "I found JJ"

I smiled softly, coming out of my hiding place. Or more of, jumping out of the tree I had been sitting in. "So you did."

"Jay, how long have you been standing there for?" Chloe stood up.

"Oh, only a few minutes." I neatly folded my arms behind my back. "Just long enough to hear you mention how that idiot bandit and I were 'at it' again."

"Ahahaha…you heard that, huh?" Norma sweat-dropped, looking slightly embarrassed. But in a flash, she was grinning again. "Sooo did you two fight again?"

"There's a chance." I answered simply, careful not to let any details slip.

"Was there any _action_ involved? Any…" Norma's eyes gleamed pervertedly. "Hate sex?"

I blinked, silent for a moment, before a dark blush spread across my cheeks. "N-No! It was nothing of the sort! He's just an idiot and he knows it!"

As those words passes from my lips, a shadow fell over me. "Do ya always hafta talk 'bout me or something?"

Moses. Figure the odds.

I sighed, not bothering to turn around, but merely answering in a voice laced with sarcasm, "What better things do I have to talk about? Why talk about anything other than _you_, dear _Moses_?"

I could almost _feel_ the grin plastered on Moses' face with out even having to turn around. "Aw, geez Jay I know ya love yer big brother an' all , but I didn't know ya liked me this much"

He…actually _missed_ the sarcasm. "You _idiot_!"

"Eh? What'd I do?"

"How did you miss the sarcasm?" My voice reached an annoyed pitch.

"Annnd, they're at it again." Norma whispered to Chloe. "I'm gonna go get some popcorn. Want anything C?"

"No, no, I'm good." Chloe murmured, obviously thinking about something. Most likely about Senel. Typical. "You know…on second though…I'd sure like a drink." She sighed in a day dream.

"What the hell is this sar…ca…sm?" Moses waves his arms around, spinning me around roughly.

"Only a stupid person would ask that." I raised an eyebrow.

"How many times must I tell ya? I _ain't_ stupid!" Moses fumed. "If anything, yer the stupid one!"

What are you –" My eyes widened. "You're calling me _stupid_?" What was he thinking?

" 'course I am! Yer the one who can't even see what's right in front of ya!"

"Oooh, what'd I miss? Looks like things are starting to heat up!" Norma said as she sat beside Chloe, popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth while handing Chloe a drink.

"You haven't missed anything. It's just the usual – only more intense." Chloe held a hand to her mouth, trying to contain her laughter, sipping on the drink.

"Can't see what's in front of me? What's that supposed to mean?" My voice was rising to a higher pitch; I couldn't help it.

"Exactly what I said! Ya can't even see what's in front o' ya!" Moses stomped down a foot in frustration.

"Why don't you tell me then? Tell me what I'm missing?" I truly had no idea what the idiot was rambling about. What could I possible be missing?

"Open yer eyes an' then ya'll figure it out!"

"How can I figure something out when I don't know what you're getting at?"

Moses was furious by now; even Norma could figure that much out – which was why she was so silent.

"Jay, ya jus' don't get it! Try thinkin' 'bout it some more!"

"Why would I waste my time thinking about something _you_ suggested?" I turned my back to the bandit.

"Fine. It's not like ya'll get it anyways!" Moses glared at me, walking past me.

I just gave him a silent, defiant glare in response.

"I'm serious – ya won't ever get it." Moses said at a distance, looking back over his shoulder. "Go ahead an' ask Bubbles. She'll get what I mean." And with that, the bandit left my view.

I scowled, kicking the dirt at my foot while thinking over the idiot's words. "Idiot. He doesn't even know what he's talking about."  
"Actually JJ, he does." Norma stood up, placing her hands on my shoulders, whispering in my ear, "It's right in front of you, JJ. Just don't turn and run away when you finally see it."

"See…what?" I shook my head, biting my lip, turning away. "There's nothing to see. Nothing to realize." My voice was suddenly choked.

"You keep telling yourself that JJ!" Norma waved as I walked away. She then turned to Chloe and Grune, saying loudly, "Geez! What's UP with those two? There's way too much tension between them lately! All they do is fight!"

"A-ah, I've no idea." Chloe blinked.

"They must really like each other" Grune gushed.

"G-Girl's got it right! They should just go and do it already!" Norma exclaimed.

"Isn't the fighting part normal for us?" I asked myself in a hushed voice, before backing off and quickly running out of town.

**:..:**

I continued to run for what must have been a few hours. I eventually slowed to a walk, very deep in thought. I kept my eyes on the ground, not even bothering to check where I was on the Legacy – even if I didn't know where I was, the ducts were everywhere.

Eventually, I stopped in my tracks, cursing under my breath at my realization. Then I shrugged it off with a simple, "We're just friends, and nothing more. If one can even call it that." I glanced around to see where I was; turns out, I was at one of the many unnamed beaches on the Legacy. Which one though, I wasn't sure – they all kind of looked the same.

I sighed, slowly sinking down to my knees, burying my face in my hands, shaking my head. "The very thought of it…of there being _more_ to us…it makes me ill. But it's not possible, so, I mustn't worry about it."

I looked up, staring out at the ocean. A light breeze began to gently kiss my cheek, blowing a stray strand of hair from my face. My lips trembling, I lowered my gaze slightly, fiddling with my hands, fighting the urge to jump up to my feet and hunt down that worthless bandit and…and throw myself at him, spilling out my entire heart to him. I bit my lip to stop it from trembling; to stop myself from crying out in frustration. The metallic taste of blood began to fill my mouth. I wrapped my hands around my thin body, shivering. I rested my chin on my knees, blankly staring out at the gleaming ocean.

I couldn't help it, really – I've always found it oddly calming.

And as of right now, I was _but_ calm. It was rather hard, considering that my mind was sending thought after thought through my head.

"He's all you ever think about these days, you know."

"You're always excited around him."

"Just tell him how you feel."

"But there's always the chance he'll reject you."

"He only considers you as a _little brother_."

"He's crazy about Grune."

"Though, there's still that little chance."

"Even if you tell him and he rejects you, it's very easy to make everyone believe the idiot's hallucinating."

"So why not risk everything?"

I shrunk down even lower to the ground, not caring about the water that was licking my clothes. I don't think I even cared if I was dragged out to sea.

Though…

If that happened, I'd never be able to admit how I felt to the bandit.

"I don't think I'm able to...to tell that idiot…Moses…how I feel." I silently cursed myself, shaking my head. "I'm such a coward! Why can't I just say it?"

I bit my lip even harder, closing my eyes and brushed back my hair again.

It was getting rather late, I knew that much. I really should head back. Or go home, at least.

I was shivering now – the water had drenched my shoes and socks; it was now slowly seeping through my shorts. "I should go home; there's no point in wasting my time thinking about such a worthless person." I muttered into my jacket. "Still, the worst that _could_ happen is to be rejected. No, not even that. He may think I mean it in a brotherly sense. Well that's not _so_ bad." I tried to smile but instead, it came out as a grimace.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach in response to the thought. At least, I had moved to do so, and would have, had I not brushed my fingers across some strange object in my pocket. I reached into it, pulling out the unknown object. It was cool to touch; it was thin, metallic, round.

"A…bracelet?" I questioned, turning it over in my hands, noting the dark shade of red it was.

An image of earlier that day came to me; of when Moses and I were fighting; of the moment that bookshelf fell. I repressed a shudder when I thought of what could have happened. "How did he manage that?" I asked myself softly, narrowing my eyes. "How did he get this in my pocket, anyways?" It suddenly struck me and my cheeks flushed a pale pink. "It must have been when he grabbed me. I guess it slipped off then."

I smiled softly, holding it against my chest. "I should return this. Though, I highly doubt that idiot bandit would notice it missing – he does have a lot already. Besides, I don't think he can ever count."

My heart was racing suddenly, and my cheeks felt rather warm. I quickly stood up, staggering back a little, falling back onto a patch of grass that trimmed the edge of the sand. "I should have realized that my legs would be numb from the cold." I scolded myself with a bitter smile, slipping the bracket around my wrist before I began to message my legs.

Not that it helped much, considering I have a rather thick layer of wet cotton clinging to my legs. With a sigh, I pulled off my shoes, tugging the wet socks off. They hit the ground with a soft squishing noise as I gave myself a sour smile, knowing that this idiocy would cause me to come down with something. "Well, it's my own fault, so I'm really not in the position to complain." I smiled, rubbing my legs again, wiggling my toes in hopes to bring back some feeling. Once I could stand with out falling over, I pulled on my shoes, leaving the socks behind; I would come back for them in the morning. I don't know why I decided this, though.

Rubbing the back of my neck, I walked over to the duct, stepping into it. I wasn't planning to tell the bandit how I thought I felt; more of, mock him for losing something so easily.

A dark smile crossed my lips when the duct activated, engulfing me in a warm light. "I really am a coward if I can't tell him, though."

Once the blinding light disappeared, I looked around before finally setting my eyes on the town. It was dark now; I supposed it was roughly ten to midnight. If I didn't hurry, the gates to the city would close for the night. Ten minutes. I had ten minutes to find that bandit, return this bracelet to him, and go home. "I really shouldn't spend so much time worrying about what that idiot will say. It's quite pointless, actually."

Straightening my back, I took firm steps into the town.

Something in the back of my mind warned me that if I found him, I would be staying much, much longer.

**:..:**

It was oddly peaceful tonight. It was almost eerie. I cast a glance at the inn as I walked by. A light was coming out of the far left window – Norma was still up at this hour? Well, that doesn't surprise me; she must be studying her treasure maps again. Quickening my pace, I hurried by. The last thing I needed was Norma questioning me. It did make me wonder though; if she was up so late, why was she always the first one up?

Shivering from a small breeze, I continued walking. Since my legs were bare, I really was going to catch something if I didn't hurry.

Flicking my gaze to the right, I glanced at Will's house. A light was on in his house as well; Will must be studying again. No wonder he always looks so tired. Not that I'm one to talk. I brushed the back of my hand against my eyes. I was fully aware of how I looked. Even though everyone had clamed down from the events from only a year ago, I still hadn't taken any time to relax. Instead, I spent hours late into the night fulfilling requests for people. And if I wasn't doing that, I was awake for hours thinking. Always thinking.

I brushed back my hair again. I'd taken to wearing it down now that fighting was no longer a necessary thing. The first day I had worn it down, that idiot wouldn't stop gawking at me.

Though, he did stop when I threw my dagger at him. For a few minutes, anyways.

I was just about to turn down Senel's street when I stopped, squatting down behind a bush, watching with great interest. Chloe was at Senel's door, blushing and stammering greatly. I could faintly hear their voices, but I was too far away to make out the words.

I could only watch their gestures. I was worried about Chloe stabbing Senel again. My eyes widened slightly after a moment – Senel had _invited_ Chloe into his house.

I would have liked to know what was going on between the two, but to find out more would waste my little time left before the town gates closed for the night. I had a good idea of what was going on, though.

Standing up, my hands in my pockets, I walked past the house, casting it a quick glance.

I could only hope that everything worked out for Chloe. She has been trying to hard to get Senel's attention since everyone settled down, only to be ignored by the dense fool.

With a mocking smile, I continued on my way, a strange feeling building up within my stomach. It was am empty feeling, and it hurt. I stopped briefly, wrapping my arms around my stomach, muttering bitterly, "It's not what I think it is. He's an idiot, so there's no point in even bothering to say anything else on the matter."

Mentally slapping myself, I clenched my fists, taking quick, precise steps towards the bandit's camp.

Taking a quick look around, I noticed how _empty_ the camp was. "Well Moses isn't here, so I may as well leave."

Just as I was about to turn and leave, I heard soft foot steps coming from near-by. Instead of leaving, I found myself walking towards the sound – keeping out of sight, of course.

**:..:**

"Hell, where did it go?" Moses exclaimed, waving his arms around. "It was there this mornin' an' now it's gone." He began pacing back and forth again, a mortified expression on his face. "Don't tell me Jay took it."

His expression because blank for a moment. I decided to take that instant to walk out from where I was hiding. Holding my head high with a smug expression, I said in a voice dripping with mockery, "You actually noticed that you were missing something? You may not be as stupid as I thought. Bravo."

Moses flinched, turning around to stare at me with the same blank expression. "Jay? Why'er you here?"

With the same mocking voice, I answered, "Perhaps to see what idiocy you do by night."

"Get outta here 'fore I make you regret bein' here." Moses' expression darkened slightly, though it was apparently he was hardly listening to a word I was saying. "Where'er your socks

?"

"Don't change the topic!" I narrowed my eyes, shifting my weight to the other foot.

It was time to provoke him into giving me a reaction, no matter the cost. Sure, it was childish, but, still rather fun. I looked up at the sky, glancing at Moses out of the corner of my eye, waving the arm with the idiot's bracelet for him to see. "Then I take it you don't want this back, then?"

"Hey, that's mine! Where'd ya…?" Moses took a step closer to me.

"It must have been when you _grabbed_ me earlier." I answered, looking bored. Yawning, I held it out to him again. "You want it back or not?"

Moses took a moment to think. "Well, obviously."

"Then catch." I flicked my wrist, tossing the bracelet towards the idiot.

"Oi!" Moses caught it in midair. "Be more careful with it!"

"Humph." I looked around the camp. "Where are the rest of the idiots?

"Eh?" Moses didn't seem to understand. A moment later, it hit him. "Oh! You mean my family! They're all out at the Forest of No Return!"

"And why would they be there at _night_?" I rolled my eyes, waving a hand when Moses began to respond. "No, don't bother answering."

"But what if it's a real good reason?" Moses looked offended.

I gave him a look. "Knowing you, it's not a good reason."

"Ya haven't even let me expla –"

I waved my hand, interrupting, "Because whatever the reason, it's no good, or intelligent, rather, it is stupid."

"Hell Jay, why d'ya alwats hafta pick a fight with me?!" Moses stomped down a foot. He was beginning to sound upset now.

I shrugged, walking past the bandit in response.

"Don't walk away! Answer the question!" Moses' voice raised slightly.

Not even bothering to glance back, I continued walking away from the bandit.

"Quit walkin' off!" Moses lashed out a hand, grabbing onto my wrist.

"Do you _mind_?" I sighed, trying to pull my wrist free from the bandit's surprisingly strong grip. That was when bells started to go off in the back of my head. Bells that told me that I had to leave. Now. Before –

"Now I _don't_." Moses tugged me closer.

I dug my heels into the ground, putting up a protest. "Let go of me."

Instead of letting go, the bandit sharply shook his head. "Jay, we need to talk!"

"Why do you keep _asking_ me?" I was fighting to keep my voice from rising now. "What makes you think that I talk to you of my own free will?!" It hurt to say this, but I couldn't help it.

"Jay."

"You stupid, insolent, vile, worthless bandit!"

"_Jay!_"

"You, you –"

"For the love of – " Moses began. Before I could realize what was going on, the bandit had roughly grabbed my other wrist, pinning me against the side of one of the wagons.

"Let go of me, bandit." I span, trying to pull my wrists free. But it was no use. He was bigger than me. And, as much as I hated to admit it, stronger than me. My wits and agility couldn't help as long as this bandit…as long as Moses had me pinned up like this.

"I ain't goin' to let you go!" Moses applied more pressure to my wrists, leaning in closer.

"You worthless bandit!" I continued to struggle. "I hate you! Now let me go!"

A hurt expression crossed Moses' face. He leaned in even closer so our eyes were on level. "Look, I know yer not happy 'bout this. Well, neither am I." He paused. "Tell me something Jay. Out of all of the people in the world, out of everyone to choose from," His voice failed him for a moment. "Why the hell do I hafta fall in love with you of all people?"

"W…wh…" I froze. Tried to speak, tried to move. But found that I couldn't.

"I hate it. You're horrible. But I love everything about you." Moses' grip slackened. I could have gotten away. I should get away. But –

Moses leaned forward, hesitantly brushing his lips against mine. A moment passed, and when I didn't pull back, he added more pressure. He muttered softly, "Ya ain't gonna leave, are ya?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Moses cut me off with another kiss. I tried to pull back so I could ask questions; but it wasn't possible because I was still tightly lodged between the bandit and the wagon.

Moses pulled back again, letting go of one of my wrists. He brushed a thumb against my lips, studying my expression. He then lowered his eyes along my body. I shivered because I knew, I just _knew_, that the idiot was undressing me with his eyes.

I began to utter an effortless complaint. "Think about what…you're doing…bandit."

Moses cupped one of my cheeks with his hand. "I've been thinkn' 'bout this fer a while now, Jay."

"If someone sees…!" I flushed, looking to the side. I wasn't going to give in easily. "I-I should go."

"Jay." Moses shook his head. "Ya've been thinking 'bout this as well, haven't you?"

"N-no, I haven't!" I shook my head quickly, placing a hand on the bandit's chest, barely putting up a fight now. "We shouldn't –"

"It's been buggin' you for a while now, right?"

"I…" How could this idiot tell?

"It's obvious. With the way ya keep starting fights an' all…" Moses trailed off, brushing his lips against mine again. "So I began to think 'bout it, and then it hit me…" Moses lowered his hands to my waist while kissing me, pushing my jacket up past my stomach.

"Idiot…don't…" I protested softly, trying to refrain from kissing the bandit back. "Not here."

"Then where?" Moses asked, lifting his hands and unclipping the metal collar I worse, letting it fall to the ground with a soft thud. His hands were wandering now. I was beginning to feel a sudden warmth surround my body.

"W-wait…" I murmured, shaking my head.

Moses gripped my jacket again, tugging it off this time, dropping it to the ground, lightly kissing my neck.

"In…inside!" I finally managed to gasp.

The bandit paused for a moment, kissing me quickly. He then reached around my waist, lifting me up.

My arms went around his neck instantly, and I nuzzled against the bandit's chest while he carried me inside.

Moses set me down on the bed inside, discarding his body ordainments and animal pelt a moment later. He wasted no time in returning to my side; his hands returned to my his, gently massaging them, making me anxious for what was to come later on.

I flushed suddenly, looking down at my lap; I realized that I had played this out in my mind many times before. It was strangely _exciting_ to see how well I had calculated this. But at the same time, it was scaring me.

Lifting up my jaw, I glanced at Moses out of the corner of my eye, saying in a seductive voice, "You've never done this before, have you?"

Moses flinched, smiling sheepishly. "Well, no, but I've a good idea how to."

"So you're basically going on just instincts?" I tilted my head to the side, brushing back my hair.

"Ya act like it's a bad thing." Moses muttered, looking offended. He was currently trying to remove my shoes, but couldn't seem to get them off.

"Idiot, it's not that hard." I sighed, pulling my foot from his hands. Giving the bandit a look, I kicked off the shoes with ease. "Really, it's _not_ that hard." Smirking, I shook my head, removing the rest of my clothes now. The bandit seemed to watch just a little harder; he was refraining from moving too quickly, but it was apparent how anxious he was to start. With a few steps, he was across the small wagon, shutting a door and locking it.

I was glad he had thought of that, because it was rather drafty in here. I pulled my legs to my chest, looking at Moses expectantly.

"So you're actually serious 'bout doin' this?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips. I couldn't help but lower my eyes a bit, watching the bandit's hands and letting my mind wander. Moses noticed this, and raised a hand to rub the back of his neck, flushing slightly. "Ya don't hafta undress me with yer eyes like that, y'know."

I blinked, then laughed. "shaking my head and brushing my face against my knees. "Moses, you idiot. Do you have any idea how stupid that sounded?" I tried to stop laughing, but kept going. "You wear so little to begin with, it leaves little to the imagination!"

Moses flushed even more, saying quickly. "So you're doin' it right now?"

I managed a nod between my laughs, "Yes, yes, of course I am! You're just taking so long! It can't be helped!"

"D'ya always have to state it like that?" Moses blushed even darker, making a face.

"So you're going to show me now?" By 'show me, the bandit could only guess what I meant. "Or do I just have to imagine _it_?"

"Jaaaay," Moses said my name, looking embarrassed. He gave me a look, tugging off his pants. I raised an eye brown, a smile still on my lips.

Lifting a hand, I began to trace my lips, locking eyes with the bandit.

Without wasting a second, Moses crossed the small room, taking hold of my wrists, kissing me fully. Letting my legs fall, I allowed the bandit to push me back onto the bed. He cupped one of my cheeks, saying in a low, husky voice, "Got any smart comments now?"

"Well, since you asked," I smirked, kissing the bandit. "You're much bigger than I thought"

"Hey!"

"Well, you _did_ ask" I laughed, slipping my wraps from the bandit's hands. I threw my arms around his neck, nuzzling close.

Lowering a hand to my hip, Moses placed his other on my shoulder, gently massaging it. "Jus' relax a bit more, 'kay?" Moses whispered into my ear, giving it a soft kiss.

I blushed, gasping, "I _am_ relaxed." It was then that I noticed a growing warmth near my stomach and let out a soft whimper.

"We can start if ya wait a little more, 'kay?" Moses said, kissing me softly.

"What do you –" I began, before quickly closing my mouth. The idiot had slid a finger inside me, causing my body to tremble in response. I managed to bit back a gasp when he added a second finger, but when he added a third, I let out a small cry.

Moses, in response, places numerous kisses on my neck and shoulders, continuing to 'stretch' my inner muscles.

A few minutes passed and the pain slowly began to fade away. I bit my lip, taking a tight grip on the bed sheets. I could feel my member throbbing, and it took all I could to keep from calling out; from asking the bandit to go further.

"Jay." Moses murmured, kissing my neck and making his way downwards while scissoring his fingers inside me.

"W…what?" I attempted to ask, feeling my eyes glaze over slightly. I was feeling really warm now, and couldn't help it. I shifted, spreading my legs a little. I had such a weird feeling building up with in me; for once, I was actually getting something that I wanted. For once, something good was happening to me. Maybe –

I felt the bandit pulling his fingers out; a moan escaped from my lips while he did so.

"Are ya ready?" Moses asked, lifting up my legs, placing my ankles against his shoulders so he could reach my entrance.

I managed a nod, "Y-yes, I am." I tensed up, but then relaxed, telling myself that it would hurt more if I was tense.

It was then that the bandit began to enter me. I tightly closed my eyes, tightly gripping the bed sheets. I moved a hand, taking hold of one of bandit's. I could tell that he was giving me a concerned look, but I just shook my head, muttering how I was fine and that he had to keep going. The bandit did so with out much of a protest; he was eager to really start, and it must be finding it hard to contain himself.

"Shit, I didn't realize you'd be so tight." Moses muttered, pushing in another inch.

"W-what'd you th-think I'd be like?" I said quickly, managing to give the bandit a look.

"Well, I dunno, but --!" Moses began, before shaking his head. "Oh, to hell with it!" He grunted, starting some shallow thrusts.

I gasped, my entire body shaking. "C-can't keep your…your mind off of this, can you?"

"No, not really." Moses quickened, trying to find that _one spot_ inside of me. "Kinda hard…when ya've someone as tight as ya."

"A-again back to…to that?" I muttered, managing to shake my head.

Moses tugged me closer in response, and I could tell he was close; then again, so was I.

Tossing aside any concern as to how it might hurt later on, I suddenly thrust my body against the bandit's, impaling myself deeper against him. This action, of course, caused him to let out a surprised gasp as well as send shivers all along my spine.

My heart racing, I tossed my head back against the bed sheets, moans passing through my parted lips.

Moses must have been happy with how responsive I was being, because he was now wrapping a hand around my hardened member.

This caused an even louder moan to rip from my throat. Gripping the bed sheets, I tried to glare at the bandit, but judging from his grin, it must have been a pout. "T-that's not fair…!"

Moses beamed from the comment, "We never set any rules y'know!"

"You stupid -- !" I began but quickly cut off with a sharp gasp. The bandit was now pumping his hand in rhythm with his thrusts, which caused my breath to catch in my lungs. "That's…ah…d-don't stop." I whimpered.

Moses grinned, continuing, "It's not like I was plannin' on it."

It took all I could to not call out the bandit's name at that moment. The heat our bodies caused, the sensations, the rhythm; it was all so overwhelming. I gripped the bed sheets even tighter, another moan slipping past my lips.

Obviously the bandit was unable to contain himself anymore. Of course, one couldn't blame him. I must be a rather…entrancing sight sprawled out beneath him. Continuing to pump his hand, the bandit thrust in again, brushing against a part deep inside of me. I shivered again, a groan sounding within my throat. I was at my peak, and any moment now, I was going to…

"Bandit, I'm…!" I gasped loudly, a dark blush spreading across my face from both excitement and embarrassment. I couldn't restrain myself any longer. I let out a loud moan, climaxing. Taking in deep breaths, I barely noticed when the bandit finished, but I did notice it when he pulled out of me and protectively wrapped him arms around me. I tried to push him off, but only managed a complaint of, "Bandit, you're sticky…get off."

Moses just shook his head in response, nuzzling against my neck, "I dun' care."

"But I do…!" I tried to protest.

"Well what are ya gonna do 'bout it, then?" Moses grinned, kissing my mouth softly, before pulling a blanket over the two of us. "Jus' relax, will ya?"

"…" I glared at him, silent. As much as I hated to admit it, he had a point. Not that I'd say it out loud, of course. Instead, I let out a sigh, allowing the bandit to wrap his arms around me again. Now I had to debate whether or not I'd stay here or leave as soon as I woke up.

"Ya'd better be here when I wake up." Moses muttered into my neck. Okay, the bandit decided it for me.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat.

Grinning, Moses placed a kiss on my forehead, and must have said something afterwards; though I didn't quite catch it because I was already dozing off.

**:..:**


End file.
